Stargate Nexus: The Saga Gate Chronicles
by Evident Disaster
Summary: This is AU, and also manga crossover. A discovery is made in Japan, an ancient artifact is discovered in a deep basin, this device labelled the Gateway, left abandoned for untold millennia has now become the center of attention across the globe. Members of the SGC catch onto this discovery, knowing of both its origins and purpose. But the wheels of change are now in motion. CH1!


Stargate Nexus: The Saga Gate Chronicles

XXXXX

AN: I decided to make this story special, in some manner of speaking, this one is also sort of like the Strike Witches and Stargate Atlantis crossover I did, with the exception that this story takes place around 1999-2000.

The Anime/Manga I've used for the crossover base was- Gate - jietai kare no chi nite kaku tatakeri

A lot of unique elements are within this story such as various weapons and vehicles, not to mention gear, and technology. But main difference is how this story will take place and where.

XXXXX

Location: Earth- Northern Hemisphere- North America 'USA', Colorado- Cheyenne Mountain Complex

Date: 1999/04/22

'Bing' the sound of the bell rang as the dull grey concrete hallway dully welcomed him as the elevator doors slid open opened; fumbling with coffee in hand he stepped out at his usual steady pace to the front desk where he was greeted by the security officer. "Morning sir." The man said without raising his head as he passed the desk.

He replied in an equally dull tone.  
"Morning Jake."

He yawned as he walked straight down to the next lift on the other side of the facility, making his way past dozens of people who worked at the facility. He liked how they still used these damn old lighting inside the complex, nothing to make people get up and walk around, just dropped dead from boredom.

But replacing the lighting around here with something better would cost a few billion seeing as how the appropriations committee saw the Area-52 program a waste of time and money. Of course going off to see Colonel Shawn and his men and asking his department to requisition some stuff for the base might work.

But Hammond would just chew his ass out for not getting permission or consensus from the higher ups since Shawn and his boys were mankind's supposedly best ace in the hole. As he strode down another hallway he reached the doors to the next lift as they opened up, he stepped inside. Bringing out his keycard he ran it through the lock pad and selected level 28. He took another short sip of his coffee while looking at his watch, 7:28 AM.

He was late by 3 minutes, not so bad, but he knew that Carter would probably tell him off about being late for such an important mission briefing; besides it was to map out a giant dust ball called P3X-011E7, it was for mineral survey and collecting new samples for mining operations. They needed rich veins of trinium and various other materials to begin manufacturing the new MK III gear.

Oh also something about tanks that he last recalled, but he'd probably never get to see until next year. 'Oh joy…' He thought sarcastically in his head.  
As the lift reached its destination, the doors slid open and let him out, he stepped into level 28's equally dull corridor and was met by various technicians and operators walking about to tend to their usual chores, duties, and rounds.

He turned to his right and went on for a bit before he took a left up a short flight of metal stairs to the control room, he was welcomed by the various members of the gate control room. He said to a certain technician.  
"Hey Walter, how's the gate?"

Walter the technical operator for the gate room replied aptly.  
"Fine sir, it's doing fine."

"Good…" He muttered as he walked up the next flight of steps inside the control room to the upper level briefing room.

As he stepped up in his usually brisk pace, he was greeted by the sight of his team. He said in his typical morning tone.  
"Morning campers, what's going on?"

Most of his team who had been seated turned to face him, with Hammond who just entered from his office greeting him.  
"Colonel, took your time."

"Oh well you know me George, lifts and myself…" He replied as he took a seat next to Teal'c.

As they convened, the fair haired member of the team spoke up.  
"Uh, Jack, you know about our mission to P3X-011E7?"

Jack who nodded said in a curious tone. "Yes?"

"Well the missions been scrubbed." Hammond stated in a clear tone as his face looked a bit deep in thought.

Jack looked at the group and said.  
"Huh, why?" He inquired in a perplexed tone.

"Well that's what we're about to tell you." Carter who had been seated at the far end of the table said.

She pointed to the projector screen which had been paused, she pressed something on a remote she had and the display resumed its feature.  
A man in a navy suit with stripped tie came up behind a desk with a flashing symbol of CNN.  
"Today is truly a momentous occasion for the world at large; the discovery of the century, an alien device has been found in Japan's Miyazaki Prefecture on the island of Kyushu, just North West of Miyazaki City…" The image of a large circular device with what looked like a sphere in the middle was being displayed.

Jack suddenly got a very bad feeling about all of this. The reporter continued.  
"This device was discovered by Japanese students on a geographical excursion into the depths of the local wilderness, they ran across the device when a student fell down a sharp incline and landed at the base of the device. As to how long it has been in this small depression is yet to be determined, but analysts from across Japan and parts of the world are in a frenzy to see the device themselves." The image of a large ring shaped object sat in the image before the channel's commercial kicked in.

The news ended with Carter pressing the pause on her remote. Jack sat there and then leaned back.  
"So can I assume that, the device that was found was a Stargate?" He asked them.

Daniel who adjusted his glasses replied curtly.  
"Well it might not be a Stargate."

"I agree that did not look like a Stargate I have ever seen before." The dark skinned member of SG-1 Teal'c stated.

Daniel then added in his usual air of intrigue. "But the symbols on the device there have very similar Stargate like symbols."

"But that's impossible, what sort of device could they have found that looks almost like a Stargate?" Carter asked aloud.

"So do you think it might be a fake?" Hammond asked Daniel in a serious tone.

Daniel thought it over and brought up a file he had and laid it out, he had photographs enhanced from the news report and also from whatever sources that had been available of the sudden discovery. "I got these from our Alliance allies, they helped me do a quick overview and comparison a half hour ago, they themselves aren't entirely sure, but they believe that it's a good chance that whoever built the Stargate also built this device."

They all took a look at the pictures and symbol comparisons, it showed a very similar design of the symbols on the Stargate and the device which the Japanese had found.  
"So if these Ancients who built the Stargate built this thing, what do you think it is?" Jack asked Daniel.

"No idea, whatever these symbols represent, they're far more complicated than that of the Stargate's function, from what the Alliance has also stated, whatever the Japanese have found it goes well beyond what we know about Ancient technology." The archaeologist said as he shrugged.

"Okay, so what are we expected to do about this little discovery?" Jack asked them.

Hammond stated in his calm fashion.  
"The president just got off with the Japanese prime minister, he has expressed his concerns over the discovery since China and Russia have gone to a slightly heightened state of alert. They've both mobilised some of their assets on the ground and surrounding regions closer to the borders. Korea is taking a somewhat surprisingly passive move by just remaining alert. Our naval assets in the Pacific have been moved closer to Japan, however are just remaining on the border. I requested that SG-1 and our experimental force be deployed for the time being in the region." Hammond stated.

"Wait you want us and those guys from the Nova division to go out there to observe this?" Jack asked Hammond in a mildly perplexed tone.

"No, for this mission, we've been asked to keep a passive hand in the current affairs regarding the gateway, for the moment you and Nova will be stationed away from the gateway." Hammond replied in a passive tone.

Jack sighed in a defeated tone and asked them nonchalantly.  
"So I guess asking the UCAF to come to the rescue won't work?"

"Colonel, we don't know what this thing is, but only that the Ancients had some part in actually building it, the Alliance can't hide this for us and you know their policy, we've already asked a lot of them. That and the fact that the rest of the world is currently watching what happens in Japan, anything we do might cause an international incident." Carter stated in a concerned tone.

"I gotta agree with Carter, we have to tread carefully, taking out our experimental ships to just sit on the border shouldn't be enough to warrant a direct investigation, and technically speaking I am a scientist and so is Carter, we both have clearance to go to Japan and see the thing for ourselves." Daniel added thoughtfully.

"Yeah but still being stuck on a naval vessel isn't my idea of exactly fun." Jack muttered.

Hammond said in a shrewd fashion.  
"Colonel, the current situation is that we have no clue as to what the Japanese have discovered aside from the fact that it is of a very powerful alien race we only know of, whatever this device is could have global implications."

"Okay that I can get, but what are me and Teal'c supposed to do while Daniel and Carter are enjoying their little exposition?" Jack asked the general.

"Well since you asked, Major Sheppard of the task force has been eager to meet with you along with most of those assigned to the Promethean class destroyer the Alliance helped us construct. He wished to also take you on a tour of the vessel, so you'll be preoccupied." Hammond smiled at the end of his statement.

Sheppard again, the one air force officer who decided to become part of the N1 program, Jack suddenly felt that selecting that guy for the program was a mistake; he kept acting like him at times. But also the fact that the Major had managed to get assigned to special naval operations and warfare was unbelievable.

"So when do we leave?" Jack asked in a weary tone.

XXXXX

Location: Japan, Eastern Coast- 200km of Kyushu

Date: 1999/04/23

You could say that the trust between the US and Japan was a bit tedious at the moment, since the news of the discovery in Japan, the President knew of the significance of what had been discovered and agreed to Hammond's request to put SG-1 with the Nova division out at Okinawa to monitor the situation.

If things went horribly out of control the Nova division had orders to wait until they had clearance to deploy, the world didn't know of the existence of the Nova division or of the Stargate program and the technological advancements made thanks to the UCAF. Because of this, the fleet that Jack and Teal'c were currently on, was simply an escort fleet inbound to Okinawa with military supplies for the base currently sitting there.

But still being stuck out in the middle of an ocean wasn't exactly something Jack was happy with; he wasn't much of a sailor even though he liked fishing, there was a clear difference. He and Teal'c were yet to arrive at the experimental frigate 'Lambda Proxy' by an Osprey CV-25-D advanced VTOL gunship.

He listened carefully to the dull humming of the hybrid propeller/jet engines; thankfully the noise was less problematic as they had sonic dampeners inbuilt into the gunship. He and Teal'c were both carefully going over the continued surveillance video of the region, of course Jack pretended to act a bit interested.

He was more interested in the gunship they were currently in; he had seen the new experimental Osprey's going into action during the Hathor incident, well the specially modified ones at least. The current Osprey he was in was built as a rapid reaction sort of gunship, mean for rapid deployment of ground forces, with added firepower.

He liked how the gunship now had 2 side door gunners and a forward nose gun which had a 25mm M242 like auto-cannon mounted as its primary weapon, of course the gun itself had been made by the UCAF so it was likely going to be devastatingly destructive. He'd seen what their version of a light anti-tank gun was, he could imagine the 25mm probably long as a 218mm calibre round being fired out.

He was just hoping that once on the deck of the 'Lambda' things would begin to pick up, he didn't want to sit around on a navy ship for two weeks waiting for the Japanese to look at buttons all day. Of course Daniel Jackson was probably going to do it anyway, which is why Carter went along to help figure out what the damn thing was.

He rubbed his temple as they made final approach to the rear deck of the 'Lambda', Teal'c inquisitively asked him.  
"Are you not feeling well O'Neill?"

Jack turned his head to his Jaffa friend and responded.  
"Could be better, though I got to tell ya T, I'm not looking forward to sitting on the 'Lambda'." He replied before cracking his neck.

Teal'c took the response and nodded, as they continued onwards, it didn't take long before they reached the 'Lambda', the pilot put the Osprey down on a landing pad gently enough that the occupants felt only a mild bump. The doors to the gunship opened, allowing Jack and Teal'c to step down onto the solid metal deck of the ship.

Jack took the sea air with a hearty breath and felt the cool wind whip around him, he liked how today was supposed to be sunny, and at the moment it was cloudy with moderate swells. He knew he'd get sick of standing out here quickly, he turned about to go down to the deck below, but he was met by a familiar face.

"Sheppard, it's been a while." He greeted the raven haired Major in his standard uniform.

"Likewise sir, it's good to see you're doing well, how's Stargate command?" The Major asked as he saluted.

He put his hands forwards and Sheppard took it while Jack replied.  
"It's good, the whole exploring the galaxy hasn't lost its lustre for me just yet, and how's your work out here been? Catch anything worthwhile?" He asked as they broke their handshake and headed down to the next deck.

Sheppard replied in earnest.  
"Nothing much to catch I'm afraid, aside from the cold, fish in these waters haven't been particularly interested since the winds picked up, and also can't get any time in for golfing with all of the work I'm behind on." He stated as they stepped into the corridor of the ship.

The dry interior of the ship was surprisingly warm, but of course having the most advanced warship as your personal transport had benefits, the US Navy had allowed the USAF to upgrade two older warships of the Ticonderoga-class cruisers which were being prepared for the decommissioning line.

There was also the Arleigh Burke-class destroyer which they had within this battle group of naval warships which had been modified during its construction as a test type for enhanced weapon systems, such as the multi-role combat system which had been implemented to utilise various weapon systems much faster.

3 Wasp-class amphibious assault ships, all three of which were technically not registered as part of the US Navy and weren't actually detectable thanks to the UCAF's upgrades to their radar ghosting abilities. These ships were carrying the overall strength of the Nova Task Force, a branch of the US military that didn't officially exist.

But aside from that, there were half a dozen other ships which were in the fleet which Jack didn't have time to identify, all except the largest, he couldn't actually begin to imagine what sort of trouble the USAF had gone through, but in the midst of this battle group there was a single Forrestal-class aircraft carrier.

Its deck had been painted in a dark tar black, its hull seemed to blend in with the ocean, he knew that the UCAF had given some special attention to this ship due to its long history, but he was damn impressed at how they managed to turn a conventional powered aircraft carrier into an naquadah powered warship impressed him.

As they made their way through the hallway of the 'Lambda' they were able to remove their coats and take in the warm conditioned atmosphere of the ship, of course this was offset by the number of cramped hallways and rooms they passed. It took a few minutes before they reached the briefing room of the ship.

As they entered into the briefing room for the staff, Sheppard quickly made way for him and Teal'c to enter, they were both greeted by a dozen officers in black uniforms with Naval insignia's on their shirts and breast pockets the only difference being a star encircled by a wreath. The oldest looking member of their group a man with short greying hair and a moustache had his rank indicated on his shoulder.

The group turned to face them with the eldest and highest ranking officer greeting Jack and Teal'c.  
"Ah good to see you gentlemen, welcome aboard Lambda, I am Admiral Allen Maverick." The man stated giving them a short salute.

Jack saluted in kind, but Teal'c bowed his head in respect. Jack began.  
"I'm assuming you know what the situation in in Japan admiral?" He asked the senior officer.

The admiral turned to the table behind him and the other officers brought up the display of Japan, Jack and Teal'c moved forwards to see the nice LED HD touch display of the table bringing up a full digital representation of the region. It was pretty impressive, even for such short time the UCAF had been around, they managed to implement such level of tech in short order.

One officer pressed his finger on the display and pulled up a full display of aerial photographs.  
"The JSDF (Japanese Self-Defence Force), has moved into the area, at least a light contingent of troops have been stationed about ten kilometres out of Miyazaki, the area in which the 'Gate' is positioned at the base of a nearby mountain, roughly fifty kilometres from Miyazaki." The officer explained.

"So no more activity aside from that?" Jack asked the officers.

"As far as we can tell they haven't done anything that'd indicate they activated it, we had Major Carter's sensors running multiple levels of scans, but nothing indicating that the 'Gate' has been activated, if we can detect it." Admiral Maverick stated with a tone of passiveness.

"So I'm guessing we wait until something happens?" Jack asked knowing what the response would be.

"Yes, we wait, until something happens, I'm sure Major Sheppard will be delighted in showing you around the ship." The admiral offered.

Sheppard indicated to the door and Jack followed through, Jack felt the day getting longer and longer. He and Sheppard exited into the cramped corridor of the ship once more and began to head to the aft of the ship. Sheppard explained.  
"We have your quarters set up for you sir, and I know how Teal'c likes to meditate so we had some candles placed in his room for use." Teal'c nodded in thanks.

As they reached one of the larger and less claustrophobic places in the ship, Sheppard stopped and turned left taking them to a room which had a large number of machines and equipment lying around. Sheppard began. "This is the machinery room, here we have over a dozen new projects put into use, some of which are experimental and still in testing, but a lot of the gear is ready to be used." Sheppard said to the number of drones and machines lining the walls around them.

"Is this some sort of new form of armour for your Earth based military Major Sheppard?" Teal'c asked as he pointed to a large metallic suit which had hooks and pulleys.

Sheppard walked over to explain.  
"Oh that's just one of our support suits. It's a exoskeleton armour meant to do heavy lifting and provide technical support for personnel having to deal with munitions and well machinery." Sheppard stated as he walked over.

He turned to his left and pointed out to a whole set of alcoves which had suits situated in each one upright. "Those are our military grade gear, new equipment for the SGC and for Special Forces, I'm sure you've received the smaller Onyx Series One gear?" He asked them.

Jack nodded.  
"Yeah works like a charm, but you gotta hate that chaffing." He said while rubbing his neck.

Sheppard shrugged.  
"It shouldn't be a problem for the new ones coming out, I got myself a Colossus Mark VII, but I hear you guys at the SGC should be receiving the new Predator class gear within the next month or so. Pretty good hard-suits, also shaves a lot of trouble having to carry a lot more gear." The major stated as he pointed to the other suits in the alcoves.

"So what's this?" Jack asked as he approached a table which had a dozen individual weapons in a number of pieces.

Sheppard moved from the alcoves and joined him at the worktable, he replied.  
"Ah these are the new kinetic enhanced rifles, rail guns essentially." He said aptly.

"So I'm guessing they pack more than a punch?" Jack asked Sheppard.

"More than enough, we're talking about something that can fire a bullet over Mach one speeds, pretty devastating since each round that these are built for are either copper or iron tipped, and a couple have tungsten shaped rounds." Sheppard explained as best as he could, he knew from experience of using each weapon.

"Recoil any good?" Jack asked as he took a look at what looked like an SMG.

"Recoil's pretty light, Carter's design on the dampener was developed to buffer the user from the kinetic recoil of the projectile at the same time muffle the sound of the shots is pretty impressive." Sheppard replied.

Teal'c looked at some other things around the room and stopped as he looked at a large model of an A-10 Warthog, at least what seemed like a model. "Is this item for recreations as Colonel O'Neill once used?" Teal'c inquired inquisitively.

Sheppard saw what he was standing in front of and said in response.  
"No that's not an RC model, that's the new Force Recon Assault Drone (FR-AD-10), its built to look like a model but it's been modified with a .30 calibre mini-gun along with a couple of hard-points to mount smaller rockets and explosives, but it's not a model."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and walked off; Jack decided it was time to get moving.  
"So Sheppard, any other toys you got lying around?" Jack asked Sheppard with a clap of his hands.

Sheppard nodded.  
"We've got plenty of stuff around the ship, but at the moment it's probably best I don't rush you through it, we'll be going to the CIC, and also the quarters, I'll have time to show you the rest of the ship and all of our new gadgets when I free time up." He said before indicating to the door.

XXXXXX

Location: Japan- Miyazaki Prefecture- Miyakonojō

The trip to Japan was a fairly pleasant trip, aside from the daunting feeling of having to deal with international politics when they arrived. Daniel couldn't help but wonder if he should have had someone else join them on this little excursion to the dig site of the 'Gate', but Hammond assured him that no one else had been cleared about the knowledge of the Stargate Program in the time allotted.

He was playing this carefully, he hoped that there was something good to come of this when they arrived, but something nagged at him, why the Ancients would build such an object in the remote location of Japan? Also the reasons for the location, he could tell that they probably wanted to hide the gate, but for what reasons?

He had a lot of questions as per usual, but those answers would wait for him at the dig site, he broke his thought off as they bumped slightly in the train, he took a look outside as the trees passed by. The location they were in was Miyakonojō, a city in the Miyazaki Prefecture, not far from the dig site.

He and Carter had gotten approval to enter the dig site as scientists rather than representatives of the US military, Carter had to hide the fact that she had brought along some scanning gear from the SGC and also he had brought some translations along for the Ancient text written within the ruins of the gate.

As they got to their stop, they moved out of the station and headed off to rent a car when they were greeted by someone in a rather formal business suit.  
"Dr Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter?" The man asked the two of them in his accented Japanese tone.

Jackson gave Sam a slightly puzzled look which she simply gestured to Daniel.  
Daniel replied. "Yes that's us."

"It is good to meet you, I am Jichiro Tekari, and I was told you'd be arriving today, please I am here to escort you to the 'gate' site." He said as he waved over to a black sedan waiting patiently behind him.

Daniel gestured to Sam. "Ladies first."

Sam gave him a look before stepping ahead and into the car; he followed next before Jichiro took the passenger seat. As they began to move off from the train station, Daniel inquired.  
"So why the formality?" He asked the representative bluntly.

Jichiro looked back and explained.  
"You are a fairly interesting archaeologist Dr Jackson, since your paper on the Egyptian Pyramids, you dropped off the face of the Earth, and now here you are with your esteemed colleague of the United States Air Force." Jichiro replied in an equally blunt fashion.

Daniel suddenly had the feeling that Sam's presence might have tipped them off to something else, he tried to hide this fact.  
"Uh Samantha and I knew each other when we met at a café in Colorado."

Sam tried to cover the lie just as equally.  
"I offered Jackson the chance to join me in seeing the 'gate' since this was what he was specialised in."

"Yes Eastern cultures and historical archaeology is one of my other areas of expertise, and of course taking a language course in international languages has its benefits." He stated passively.

Jichiro didn't seem to entirely buy the story or hid the fact that he did, he nodded and said.  
"Either way, the Japanese government has no reason to suspect any international visitors, you are welcomed to see the site, but we also have a reserved room at a nearby hotel. We hope you two enjoy the accommodations." He stated as they passed over a nearby bridge.

"Wait you reserved a hotel for us?" Daniel said in a slightly puzzled tone.

"Yes, the site will take time for various archaeologists to make their own evaluation of the site, not to mention our scientists are currently conducting some experiments and sampling the carbon data of the gate. You'll be much welcomed to see the results yourselves." Jichiro said in response.

Daniel nodded.  
"Okay."

Sam thought over what was happening and decided to inquire.  
"What tests have your scientists done in the time they found the gate?" She asked the rep.

Jichiro made an uncertain look before replying.  
"I'm sorry, the scientific part of the research isn't my area of expertise, but from what they say they are doing is radiological examinations and data collection on the glyphs and artefacts lying around the inner chamber of the gate." He replied carefully.

Samantha accepted the response but had a feeling that Jichiro wasn't being absolutely honest. As they reached the open forests of Japan, they turned into a road which had been hastily created; it seemed that the only way up was through this narrow road to the site. The car jumped and bumped as it made its way up to the edge of a ridge.

It took a few minutes of unsavoury knocking around and juggling before they reached the ridge which overlooked the site where the 'gate' was located. The sedan passed two checkpoints which had members of the JSDF guarding the entrance. As they made their way to a parking lot, Jichiro exited the car first.

Sam and Daniel could see the place was as busy as such a place could get, dozens of people rushing in and out of vehicles, but many of them were from various international organisation and such. Daniel got the air of excitement from this whole development; Sam on the other hand seemed adversely tense, mainly due to the fact that a lot of things had been left unexplained.

As they made their way down into the mouth of a large semi open cavern, they found themselves looking over a truly interesting sight, the inner mouth of cavern was smoothed like a dish, but on the other side it looked far more brittle like granite. It really did seem the cavern was artificially created.

There were paths which crossed the dish like cavern, but at the very centre of the cavern was what caught Daniel and Sam's attention, it was like the first time they saw the Stargate. Whatever this machine was, it had to have some significance since it was created by the Ancients. But the purpose of this version of the Stargate was yet to be determined, if it even was a Stargate.

As they followed down the path Jichiro was a bit ahead of them, he gestured from each side.  
"The floor here is made of a material far stronger than marble, from what we could tell it was like polished onyx, but the difference is that the material is like diamond. No one has seen such a thing before, it's similar on the other side, but there's a slight difference in colouration and material." He stated as they walked down the path.

"Have you managed to get carbon dating on the material?" Daniel asked.

Jichiro nodded.  
"Yes, the University of Tokyo has done extensive tests not long ago, the results are yet to come in, but from what they state, it's like a poly-carbon material, somewhat like ceramic though. They also conclude that the gate is made from a material similar to diamond, but the inner components seemed to consist of some sort of marble like substance." He said as they walked down the path.

As they reached the very base of the device, Daniel looked around wondering what the purpose of the machine was, but his concentration was broken as he noticed Japanese scientists who happened to be pulling something cylindrical from the base of the structure. Daniel walked over but he was stopped by two security personnel who happened to be carefully crowd controlling.

"Hey what are they doing over here?" Daniel asked Jichiro who arrived with Sam.

Jichiro looked over and replied.  
"The scientific team tasked with uncovering the gateway has been hard at work attempting to determine the design and purpose of the machine, but we have been under some time constraints to get more results." He said with a slight amount of disappointment.

"So essentially you're cutting corners?" Same asked him with a look of concern.

Jichiro shook his head.  
"No, the team assures me that they are taking every possible safety measures, nothing has been overlooked." He reassured them.

Sam doubted it and so did Daniel but to a lesser extent, he was more trusting on people, it was his nature, and they had no choice but to trust the judgement of the Japanese government on the current matter. As they walked around the Japanese excavation teams, they noted that the large cylinder like objects had a number of runes and engravings on them, it looked rather interesting.

"So what are those objects that they're pulling out?" Daniel asked Jichiro.

The rep looked at what Daniel was indicating to, he hesitated for a moment before replying.  
"They're some sort of control node from what our best scientists and researchers can tell."

"So power conduits of sorts?" Sam speculated.

"Possibly, it could be some sort of ancient transistor from what the teams could tell." Jichiro said nonchalantly.

Daniel looked over the team conducting the excavation, but something seemed off, when he was with Jack at the repository of the Ancients he recalled the markings which Jack had been looking at and what he had deciphered. He spent a good amount of time analysing the ancient tongue which had proven quite useful.

He could tell from this distance that the symbols represented something of a warning, or a label which he couldn't really clarify at this distance; he hoped that he'd get a chance to get a closer look at the cylinders themselves. As they walked around the rim of the gateway, they found themselves at the research lab, or what could be described as one.

The room was packed with various samples behind cases and some held in radiation shielded containers, it was quite a display, but that's all it was, this section seemed more like a public display centre rather than an actual laboratory. There were various scientists present who were looking over each display, mainly just theorists rather than those who worked in the field.

Daniel shared the looks of many of the more practical members of the scientific community, they weren't impressed by this display of candid fossils and fragments, and they looked as if they'd preferred to get a closer examination themselves. As they wandered about from one exhibit to another, Jichiro closed the doors to the lab and carefully checked the personnel accounted.

Daniel and Sam took a position not far from the door and talked amongst themselves, meanwhile keeping an eye on Jichiro who had gone and grabbed a nearby handset and began to speak to someone on the other end. Whatever was going on, there seemed to be a serious need for secrecy.

Sam asked Daniel.  
"Think they might have suspicions about our reason for being here?"

"Doubt it, more like Jichiro's making sure everyone who was invited specifically here, is here." Daniel replied throwing a quick glance at the other scientists present.

"So I'm assuming that there's something the Japanese government doesn't want to make too public?" Sam asked intrigued but also wary of their surroundings.

"Undoubtedly, they went through all the trouble of gathering everyone here, why make it public?" Daniel replied with a hint of suspicion as to what was going to unfold.

Jichiro clasped his hands once he had set the handset aside.  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I do hope you have enjoyed the brief tour of the surrounding facility and the gateway itself. However the true reason for our gathering has finally arrived."

Everyone turned to face the Japanese representative who was standing on a small pedestal which allowed him to get everyone's attention. One scientist with a scruffy beard, said aloud in a particularly sarcastic comment.  
"Ah yes, please explain why we've been locked inside a children's geography exhibit with nothing more than pictures and stones to look at?" He said in an oxford accent.

Jichiro's smile from earlier and jovial attitude faded and he nodded.  
"Very well if that is how you feel then I shall explain." He motioned to a nearby attendant who dimmed the lights.

A projector on the ceiling came to life and broadcasted an image on a nearby empty white wall; it had a seal of the Japanese government which had translated warnings about secrecy.  
"As of this moment, you shall learn of what has been discovered about the gateway, but keep in mind for all of you that what you learn here will not be repeated to anyone else, and any knowledge will be denied by the Japanese government." He warned them in a dead serious tone.

Daniel and Sam were feeling as if they were going to have a very interesting day today. Jichiro moved to the side as the projector display changed to a slide of what were various symbols, Daniel immediately figured out what the symbols were of, the cylinders outside. The images were detailed photographs for people to observe.

"These are the images of the cylinder's outside they were recovered in a sequential order, at least that is what we assume, the language itself is hard to decipher as it's a derivative of Latin, but altered. It has kept Japanese researchers and even the best of our scientists from deciphering how the gateway works or even functions…" Jichiro said in a very clear tone.

Other members of the scientific community mumbled amongst themselves as they looked over what had been brought up. Sam was writing down a mental note on all of the symbols, anything which looked remotely familiar to the symbol system on the Stargate's was worth remembering and was very likely critical in functioning the gateway.

But it was Daniel who was going over the symbols, he learnt enough of the Ancients language to get a basic understanding of what was being shown, and he was intrigued at the same time alarmed at what he was looking at. Multiple records were in strips across the screen, he could read of only what he could see, but it seemed these were a warning.

[Translation]  
"Here the eye of the universe stares out, be weary of what lies beyond this point, do not let dormancy create complacency, do not let ignorance breed arrogance, do not let pride blind reality."

He couldn't finish the translation since he had only part of the overall translation dedicated to memory, and of course the Ancient's language did change over the millions of years that they've been around. The language here seemed to be a slightly more recent dialect, but there were some differences.

Jichiro changed the slides on the presentation over, and Daniel lost sight of the rest of the close ups, he turned back to Sam and whispered discreetly. "I think the cylinders are definitely some sort of warning." He muttered as everyone's attention was still pinned to Jichiro's detailed overview of the recent discoveries.

Sam muttered back.  
"So it's likely that the gateway is probably something they shouldn't be tampering with?"

"I'm not sure, the Ancients wrote out something rather vague, but there's a chance it might be advising whoever read the text that they make sure the gateway isn't left unchecked." He replied as he carefully disguised his discussion between him and Carter.

They both stopped talking as Jichiro then began.  
"As of now, the Japanese government has decided that the top priority is to decipher the gateway, and learn of its purpose, to this end, we've been carefully taking pieces of the gateway's base apart for closer analysis…" The slide changed over to the image of the pillars which were indicated on a diagram of the gateway.

Daniel and Carter both immediately realised something, something very familiar about the diagram, the base of the gateway was in a circular design, and 27 points lay out, and at the centre was the gateway itself. But what caught their attention was that the diagram had also highlighted a large circular ring at the bottom which looked very much like the Stargate.

Sam came to the same conclusion as Daniel.  
"You don't think that…" She muttered out, but Daniel finished her sentence ahead of her. "That those cylinders are meant to be some sort of lock?" Sam nodded, to which Daniel decided to make a hasty inquiry.

Daniel then thought it over; he then raised his hand and got Jichiro's attention.  
"Uh excuse me…" He interrupted.

Jichiro paused and acknowledged Daniel's presence to which everyone's eyes turned to him.  
"Ah yes, Doctor Jackson?" Jichiro indicated to Daniel.

Daniel carefully thought it over before asking.  
"At the base, how many of these cylindrical points have you removed?"

Jichiro had a perturbed look on his face, and recalled the number.  
"Well since we began, we've removed 24 of the cylinders, they haven't proven difficult to remove, but it takes time to twist and carefully uproot them from the base."

"Ah, well out of curiosity, have your scientists determined what the base ring…" He pointed at the diagram and asked. "Have they determined if the base is able to rotate?" He asked in a slightly careful tone.

Jichiro wasn't sure where Daniel had come to such a conclusion, but he decided to give him his answer.  
"Our scientists have definitely gone over the base and yes, they have discovered that the ring at the base indeed moves, but how it moves is rather difficult to determine since they tried with a truck to forcefully rotate it."

Daniel had only confirmed his suspicion as well as Carter's.  
"Ah thanks for answering…" He gave a rather worried look at Carter.

Jichiro was a puzzled by how these two had known anything about the functions of the gateway, but he didn't get a chance to inquire as one of the nearby attendants came over to him in a hurried pace. Sam and Daniel got a chance to think of a response if Jichiro asked as to how he had come to such a conclusion, but it seemed that the representative wouldn't get that chance.

It seemed the attendant had brought something to the rep's attention to which he turned back to the gathered crowd.  
"Uh my apologies, but there's been an urgent matter which has arisen, I'm currently needed elsewhere, for the moment, the attendants shall remain to help in dealing with any further inquiries." He said before being ushered away by the attendant.

As the lights turned back to normal brightness, the crowd had time to talk amongst themselves, which gave Sam and Daniel a bit more breathing space; they decided to move off to somewhere a little less inconspicuous. As they shied away from the rest of the crowd, Sam began.  
"Care to guess what that might have been about?"

Daniel looked around before replying.  
"Probably something not too particularly good, I have a feeling there's probably some background work being done here."

Sam agreed.  
"No kidding, with all of their scientists, they came to the conclusion that the ring moved? What about the rest of the functions for the gateway? There should be some sort of dialling device like that of the Stargate." She said in a slightly concerned tone.

"So it means that they might have moved it, or found pieces of it somewhere, right now this just a show to all of us, meant to keep us from reporting anything more than basic facts which anyone else could find out if they tried to analyse it." Daniel concluded.

"Which means that they know more than they're letting on." Sam added.

"Pretty much, so now…" Daniel began.

Sam finished up his sentence.  
"Now something's caught their attention, and it's very likely to do something with the gateway itself."

"The cylinders act like locking pins, if they aren't there, then the base ring would probably move more freely." Daniel stated simply.

"So, then the gateway would be able to function? What about the dialling device for the gateway, wouldn't it have to be within reach of the gateway itself?" Sam asked Daniel.

"Yeah, they probably have it hidden away from prying eyes…" Daniel said whilst getting a quick look around the room.

Jichiro wasn't anywhere to be seen, and it seemed as though the tour here was pretty much over, the attendants had opened up the entrance for people to leave. For the moment it seemed everyone had gotten some of their answers and had raised more questions, thankfully only Daniel, Sam and only select members of the US knew of the actual background as to what was going on.

Daniel and Sam decided that there really wasn't much else to talk about, and it was doubtful that they would have any sort of leeway in getting a further detailed examination of the facility here. It was more prudent that they should report back to Hammond and Jack; update them on the current state of affairs.

As they departed the lab, Daniel and Sam caught sight of something, on the other side of the cavern, a black SUV had pulled up, and a few people had gotten out of the vehicle and were discussing something in between themselves as they walked over to one of the nearby prefab buildings. What caught Daniel's attention was that the people in question were in formal attire, but the people in question were not Japanese.

He could identify one of the people, who looked distinctly Caucasian in appearance, but his view of the person was obscured by the third member of the trio. The person wore dark shades and had a suitcase at his side. Daniel watched them enter into the lab, they passed the security guards without any difficulty, what struck him as odd was as though if he had seen those people before.

Daniel didn't get the chance to further investigate into the matter since he and Carter did have to report soon, he'd just have to add this into the report, but something struck him as odd as to who the people who had arrived. As they departed the cavern, they took a few moments to get a last look around the gateway, it was doubtful that they might get another chance considering what's going on.

As they reached the surface exit, Daniel asked Carter.  
"Did you see those people across the cavern?"

Carter looked back and replied.  
"Yeah, I got a quick glance, but something about them seems off."

"Is that your gut feeling or is that your intuition?" He asked her in an inquisitive tone.

"I'll go with gut feeling. By the way you did use your lens camera right?" She asked Daniel.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, this thing works like a beauty; I got three snapshots before they got out of view." He replied in earnest.

"Good, let's get going." Sam finished as they got to the carpark slot where they found the chauffeur waiting by the car.

XXXXX

It didn't take long to get to their hotel in the Miyazaki prefecture, once they located their room; they did a quick sweep for any bugs before reporting back to Hammond. It didn't take much to convince him that there was something else going on in the midst of all of the gateway excitement, whether or not this was merely some hoarding of knowledge or something else was yet to be determined.

Daniel presented his findings and had uploaded the images he had taken at the gateway site; it didn't take long for them to do a search through their connections through the Pentagon, of course the process would take time, these people might not be very public about their appearances.

Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel got an update with the task force being supervised by Teal'c and Jack.  
"It sucks…" Jack stated plainly in a bored tone.

"It couldn't possibly be that bad, you're in the Pacific Ocean, I'm sure you'd be happy to be on the open sea." Daniel said in response.

"Are you kidding me? The weather is less than fine for a spot of fishing, and for the last hour we've had to rough it in shaky waters, the seas rough for tonight, at least you've got a bedroom which doesn't smell like sea water." Jack grumbled.

"I have to agree, the scent of salt is quite apparent even inside the ship." Teal'c concurred.

Sam figured out the reason for their predicament.  
"Oh that's probably because the air filtration system is a prototype life support system we've been developing for future space faring vessels, of course there might have been some minor oversight on the part about using it on the open seas." Carter added thoughtfully.

"Really? We're supposed to sit on this tub breathing sea salt for the few days till either you find something, or until this all goes bust?" Jack asked openly with a slight amount of annoyance.

"Hey take it this way; this is a short break from everything else, and if the seas calm by tomorrow, you get to fish. And you've got Teal'c, when does anything become quiet if Teal'c is around?" Daniel asked him with a hint of humour in his tone.

Before Jack could retort with a smart comment, Hammond stepped in with some news.  
"Sorry for the interruption, but we've just received some news regarding those people you saw in the Cavern." Hammond said over the line.

Sam and Daniel both listened in earnest. Hammond continued.  
"The three you've encountered are strangely part of two corporations, one being a bodyguard for representatives, but the two corporations we've located these people from are those of the Eve Technologies Incorporated, and the other is from the Freemantle Free Corporations of Technology."

Daniel suddenly recalled where he had seen one of the affiliated people.  
"That's it, if I remember, that's Joshua Williams isn't it?" He asked Hammond in a slightly excited tone.

Hammond replied curtly.  
"Yes it is."

Jack didn't get who the person in question was.  
"So, who's this Williams guy?"

Daniel went ahead.  
"Joshua Williams is the head representative of the Freemantle Free Corporations of Technology which has been heading major investments into new technology around the world, though its foundation is in America, it has 37 major branches across the world, including one here in Japan." Daniel stated.

"Okay, but who's this Williams guy?" Jack repeated in an unsurprised fashion.

"Williams is one of the major representatives since he was good with the market, he played in part with new patents around the development in green technology, that's where I heard of him, he was heading some major projects for future technologies which are going to be used in GPS technology, and some parts about mining operations for certain materials required for the construction of new excavation drones which were going to be used in space mining." Daniel replied as best as he could summarise.

Sam was impressed that Daniel actually knew that much.  
"Where did you learn about all of his work?"

"Actually I got that from a paper I order at Cheyenne, it seems that they have extensive news on up and coming innovators and respectively the heads of major technological development." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"So then, who's the other spook?" Jack asked Daniel.

"Not a clue, I doubt he's the head of the Eve Technologies Incorporated public relations division, and I don't think he's their representative." Daniel replied aptly.

"I've heard of Eve Technologies Incorporated, though it was only a brief article in this week's articles." Sam added.

"Well I guess this makes it slightly easier." Hammond paused before continuing. "Samuel Grayson, he's not officially part of Eve Technologies Incorporated, but he's close, he's currently acting as a mediator for the Corporation thanks to his past dealings with them." Hammond stated clearly.

"So he's just a hanger on?" He asked in a slightly perplexed fashion.

"Yes and no, from what the reports from the Pentagon state, he's been a part of a new project which was supposed to be a major improvement on energy production. A project which the SGC has been responsible for." Hammond stated in a clear tone.

"Oh please don't tell me this guy was informed about the program as well." Jack groaned in remembering the last respective 'jackass' who was given the knowledge about the program.

"Thankfully not, but he's grown suspicious of where the materials for such technological development had come from, but after last year he didn't seem to question it…" Hammond replied.

"But I'm guessing that he figures he could use this bit of knowledge to his own end?" Sam concluded.

Hammond didn't hide that fact.  
"Yes, it seems he has close dealings with members within Eve Technologies Incorporated, he's been stockpiling some materials for the creation of three Naqudah generators, from what information the Pentagon has been able to collect, it seems that he'd planned to propose some sort of large scale project to bring publicity to new energy production technology ahead of the market within the year." Hammond informed them.

"So he's trying to get ahead in the market and avoid stipulation of the US government on the generator technology?" Sam asked aloud.

"That's as much as the Pentagon has been able to ascertain, as to his reasons for being there, it might be some plan to convince the Japanese government to allow them to access whatever might be found through the gateway, in exchange for resources. The Japanese get the generator technology, and only some of the materials to construct a single generator." Hammond replied.

Jack whistled.  
"Sounds like he didn't cover his tracks too well."

"Well actually the knowledge acquired was through the use of backdoor programming from our UCAF allies, they managed to garner the information on short notice." Hammond added candidly.

Jack stopped whistling and then muttered. "Oh."

"So what's going on with Freemantle Corporations? I thought they wouldn't have an interest in all of this." Daniel said in a perplexed tone.

"Well actually that might not be the case; Freemantle might be trying to open up opportunity through the gateway just like Eve Technologies is doing. But that's where things get murky, it seems a few unregistered meetings took place between yesterday and the day before then, it seems that they have some sort of agenda, we just don't know what exactly it might be." Hammond stated uncertainly.

With that, a new question arose.  
"So what would two large technologically advancing corporations have in common that they both appear during such a critical time in Japan?" Daniel asked aloud.

Sam decided a more thorough investigation would be warranted.  
"General, would you forward all data on recent assets in the corporation's interest in Japan?" Sam asked in thought.

"Very well, anything else that needs to be brought into our attention?" Hammond asked the members of SG-1.

Daniel then recalled.  
"I need some images from our tour to be analysed, they have close ups on all of the cylinder like nodes, they have inscriptions regarding the function of the nodes, I've got a feeling that they have more than just a simple function for the gateway." Daniel replied in a serious tone.

"Done." Hammond stated.

Jack threw in a witty remark.  
"Can we order pizza over here?"

"Don't press your luck." Hammond replied with a chuckle.

"Well we'll report in tomorrow noon if we find anything." Sam finished up.

"Very well dismissed." The line closed and Daniel and Sam finally felt as if their day paid off.

Daniel stretched his arms before he sat down on his bed, he yawned out.  
"Well today was quite uneventful." Daniel said in a slightly mocking tone.

"So, what would tomorrow be like if today was uneventful?" Sam asked him aptly.

"Well we could have a disaster on our hands like usual, that's how it goes most of the time doesn't it? Everything seems pretty normal, and then we get smacked by some surprise we're not expecting or there's a disaster right on the horizon." Daniel expressed with his hands.

"Let's not just jinx it just yet, I haven't seen anything that'd indicate a total disaster as of yet." Sam replied with a smirk.

As the two hit the respective sack, the wheels of change were in motion.

XXXXX

Location: Gateway Base

Time: 00:10 AM

The night time air was refreshing to those who enjoyed it, but there was something else about the night time air, it kept one alert. Jichiro stood at the edge of the cavern with 4 members of the security division carefully locking the fences around the facility; they had strict orders for tonight to make sure no one was to enter into the cavern.

Security teams had ushered away the JSDF members stationed near the facility for the time being, their presence wasn't necessary or needed at least not for tonight, and for good reasons. Jichiro didn't entirely like this idea, but a well-known saying fit this situation.  
"Nothing ventured, nothing gained…"

Jichiro was looking down into the cavern where the gateway was being carefully positioned, he could hear the teams of engineers hurrying to finish the work before the deadline, they didn't have long to ensure that the power requirements to start the process were exactly synchronised with the gateway.

As he stepped down from the fences he was met by one of the administrators who had a look of concern on his face.  
"Sir, these parameters are just too ridiculous, even with the power generators attained, we still don't know how many of the gateway's primary systems will function after so many millennia." The administrator stated in a worried tone.

Jichiro gave the man a cold stare.  
"The gateway should be able to handle the differing parameters, besides I thought that our programmer had already assured the Head that the gateway would make its own necessary corrections. So what's to worry about?" He asked the administrator with a calm yet cold tone.

"It's just that, this is something far outside our expertise, if there were more time and better research going into this then we might be able to get the gateway functioning within much better margins, within a few months." The administrator tried to argue.

Jichiro raised his hand and silenced the man.  
"Don't make up excuses, even if we spent months or even years just looking on the outside, we'd learn practically nothing, this machine as you said goes far beyond your expertise, and we'd be wasting our time trying to study it for years." He commented in his cold tone, he paused and continued. "Get back to your station, unless you prefer that you'd face the Internal Security department over this?" He threatened with coldness in his tone.

The administrator didn't dare cross with the Internal Security, not here, he silently nodded and hurried back down. Jichiro sighed, he hoped that there would be more competent people assigned to this, but they had to make do with what they had. He turned his attention back down to the ground; the teams were finishing their reassembling of the cylindrical nodes.

Each node had changed position and not only that, they had been turned upside down, well technically its right side up since the nodes were put in the opposite direction to lock the gateway. But it seemed thanks to some helpful translations by local researchers that the gateway hadn't been some relic as previously believed.

The teams who were researching into the technology had discovered that the gateway was still functional, it just didn't have a proper power source, that and the original gateway's power source had been removed from a certain dialling device to prevent anyone from using the machine. But that was overcome thanks to some help from Eve Technologies Incorporated.

The experimental generators had all been finished before the deadline, as per the agreement, thanks to them the project would go ahead, and with it there was to be a new future for Japan. Jichiro smiled at the thought, he was standing on what would be the first major step forward into the greater multiverse.

What was to be discovered would soon be available for mankind to benefit from, though it was to be credited by the innovative minds of the Japanese people, who would prosper from this endeavour, no longer relying on the rest of the world for what it needed. As he looked at the sight before him, he heard the PA announcer call out.  
"All power functions are nominal, we have green light to begin power up sequence, synchronising…"

The gateway's base began to lit up, the circular rim illuminated the cavern floor with dim blue light, there was a dull humming coming from the machine as it awoke from its long sleep. Jichiro could only imagine what was waiting on the other side of the machine. As he continued to stare at the apex of the machine, the process continued.

"Energy output increasing, beginning warm up procedure of gateway." The PA announced.

The gateway itself began to rumble slightly as the machine came to life, the rings began to slowly rotate from their position, spinning and twisting around, and the rings were also alight with illuminated markings. It was a mesmerising sight for anyone who looked at it, but the best was yet to come.

Jichiro looked down at the control centre on the other side of the cavern, personnel busy preparing to activate the gateway, pushing control keys for the gateway; it wasn't long before the process was finally finished.  
"Gateway power up is completed, beginning dialling sequence." The PA announcer was starting to sound nervous.

As the gateway's rings spun around and rotated, a corona of light began to appear around them, it soon encompassed the machine, the chevrons located on each ring began to lock with a snap hiss, it wasn't long before the gateway locked in the second ring's chevrons, and then finally the third set activated in sequence.

The process was very slow since the machine had so many combinations to choose from, but essentially this was how it was intended to function, as the third set of chevrons locked into place the ground trembled. Jichiro's eyes seemed to glow at the sight before him as the sphere of light in the middle of the machine seemed to solidify.

Everyone who stood around the machine were also encapsulated by the machine's function as it finally locked in the final chevron, their bodies seemed to freeze when the gateway finally activated. But the result of the activation had a slight side effect. Jichiro was the first to notice the air cool down dramatically.

But before he knew it the gateway solidified its portal and sent forth a burst of air, people on the ground were knocked clean off their feet as the gateway activated, the shockwave created by the gateway was unexpected and no one was prepared for the force given off by the machine. Jichiro was able to get up quickly, but he realised something strange about the gateway.

As he looked into it, he noticed that sphere was no longer glowing, the sphere's colour had changed, a deep blackness which seemed endless, but there was a corona of light surrounding it. He stepped forward to get a closer look, but then he noticed something else about the portal which had just formed, in the very centre of the darkness he saw something.

A distant light like one at the end of the tunnel, it shone like a star in the depths of space, but what caught his attention was that this star seemed to be getting closer…

XXXXX

AN: Well people that's it for now, this is the pilot chapter of Stargate Nexus, and hope you enjoy the mayhem soon to follow, this chapter took a lot out of me to write, please inform me of any corrections I need to make. I know I haven't don't perfectly for this first chapter since this is still technically a rough draft of what I'm planning for the story overall.

And no, updates for this will undoubtedly be slow since I've got school to attend to. So you'll have to wait till its done.


End file.
